His Happy Place
by comic-book-girl
Summary: After consistent begging, Oliver tells Lilly what his "Happy Place" concludes of, and spills a little too much info. Loliver oneshot. Part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon.


**Hiya. This is just a little Loliver oneshot, part of the Loliver Summer Post-a-thon. Enjoy and review please.**

His Happy Place

We threw our bikes down.

I ran through the park after him to a nice, soft, grassy spot. The sun was shining beautifully. He flung himself to the ground and lay on his back, closing his eyes. I lied down next to him, not sure of what to do. He looked so calm, lying there. It was the kind of calm where nothing in the world can possibly bother you at that particular moment. You had reached your highest expectations of joy and comfort.

I was jealous. I wanted that too, but had no idea how to achieve it. I finally just closed my eyes and flung my head back like he had. I breathed in the smell of the dew all around us. I could feel the sun beating on my forehead. It gave me a headache.

"Oliver…" I finally said, breaking the silence.

He didn't respond at first. He just kept lying there with his eyes closed. A few moments later his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"What is it, Lilly?" He asked. His eyes twinkled when he looked at me. He smiled.

"H-How do you… get so calm?" I asked, looking down at my grass stained jeans. He chuckled silently.

"I close my eyes and go to my happy place." He looked at me again, waiting for a response.

I paused and looked at the ground again. "What happens in your happy place?"

His eyes looked off in the distance. "What? You're not going to laugh at me for supposedly having such a thing?"

I paused again. "No."

He chuckled and blew his hair out of his eyes.

"Tell me what happens. What's in it?" I leaned closer toward him and bit my lip.

"I can't tell you…" He whispered, staring at me. He turned over on his side and propped his head up on his hand. I scooted closer and faced him.

"Why…?" I whispered back.

"It's a secret." He whispered. He put his fingers to his lips and shushed me. "You'll never think of me the same way again. I'm a lot deeper than you give me credit for."

He laughed, expecting me to find that humorous in some way. On any other day I would, but I just nodded, simply mesmerized by the sound of his voice. "Just tell me." I said.

"What if it ruins everything? Are you willing to risk it?"

"What do you mean 'ruins everything'? Risk what?"

He didn't answer. He watched a squirrel climb up a tree and ignored me.

"Oh, just tell me Oliver!" I shook his shoulder and made him look at me again. I stared into his dark brown eyes. He looked so serious, so different.

"What's in your happy place?" I yelled. A jogger gave me a weird look as she passed by.

He shushed me again. "All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. Get comfortable."

I locked eyes with him and he began his tale, his voice a mere whisper.

"In my happy place… I'm riding down the street on my bike… the wind's hitting me in the face as I pedal faster and faster. I make it to the beach and I throw my bike down in the sand. I look up and you're waiting for me. You're perched on the edge of the dock, swinging your legs as you smile. I sit down next to you and poke you in the side. You squeal like you always do and elbow me in the ribs. I pull your hair and you act like you're really mad at me… but I can see you're trying to hard not to smile. I have a certain charm you can't resist. I stand up and you follow me. The wind blows your hair and your eyes start sparkling like they do when you're really excited. You reach out and take my hand…"

He stopped there. I stared at him and my words got caught in my throat. "W-Why'd you stop?"

"That's it." He said turning away.

"That is not it! There's more than that!" I yelled. I stood up and looked angrily down at him. "Tell me what happens!"

"No." He replied calmly. "I've said too much already." He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

I scowled and pushed him. "Tell me what happens!" I yelled again.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry you did that…" He said grinning.

I turned and started running in the direction of our bikes. He ran after me as fast as he could. When he finally caught up, he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He pinned my back up against his chest. He stood there, refusing to let me go. I could feel his heavy breathing in my ear.

I wished I could see his face, just to read his facial expression, but he had me pinned too tight up against him. I tried to catch my breath. I could hear his heart rate speeding up.

"What…happens…?" I finally gasped. "I take your hand…and then what?"

He paused for a moment before he put his lips to my ear and whispered softly, "You kiss me."

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at the ground and took slow breaths, trying to keep calm. I finally turned my head back to face him as far as his grip would allow. He loosened me slightly and met my gaze. He just stared at me until he leaned forward and our lips touched.

We just stood there, kissing twisted up in our own little pretzel knot. It felt like the park was spinning. All the noise going on around me seemed to be blocked out. We finally separated and he twirled me around to face him.

"So…" I whispered, looking up at him. "Does this mean that this certain, magical place can become a reality?" He smiled a warm, content smile before leaning in and kissing me again.

**Fin**

**-Andi**


End file.
